bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: Rise and Fall
, better known as Chapter Three, is the third chapter for Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was released on September 28, 2017. A trailer announcing its development was released on May 9, 2017. The official trailer was released on August 11th, 2017. The trailer with the official release date was released on September 26th. Summary The Ink Demon is out there… and he is angry. '' The exciting third chapter of "Bendy and the Ink Machine" has finally emerged. The dark journey into the depths of Joey Drew Studios continues with new surprises and chilling scares. This time there’s no escaping the monsters creeping the halls. Stand and fight, or run and hide. In this Chapter Three DLC, discover the secrets of angels, solve the riddles of the ink, and help Henry survive in this terrifying, forgotten cartoon studio. But above all, fear the machine. The terror is coming to the surface. Features * New weapons. * New locations. * New puzzles. * New characters. * New achievements. * New enemy encounters. * New save system. (e.g: Bendy's Statue & Punch Card System) * Numerous "Bendy" encounters. * Hiding places (e.g: Little Miracle Station.) *Updated Chapter 1 & 2 included. Strategy The chapter starts with Henry waking up in Boris' quarters. Henry slowly gets up from his folding bed, looking over at the poster to his left. Henry proceeds to stand up, in which the game gives him his first objective. Leave the Safehouse (1) You started in a room with a Boris poster beside you, And your objective is to leave the safehouse. Exit the room you started in and follow the hall until the end, making a right into the main room. To the left will be the makeshift metal door. Walking up to this door will result in Henry saying that the lever is missing, and the next mini-objective says to talk to Boris, followed by the next objective. Find the Door Lever Walk up to Boris and press E. This will lead into dialogue that leads to the next objective. Find Soup for Boris Scattered around the safehouse are 3 cans of bacon-flavored soup; one is on a table near a weird pieced-together drawing just past the stove, one is on a shelf next to the stove (it has its slogan facing the player, so it's easy to overlook), and one is in the now-openable chest back in the bedroom where Henry woke up. Collect these and walk over to the stove in the main room. Once you collect all three cans of soup, interact with it and it will do a little cooking animation. After about 3-5 seconds, you can interact with it again, grabbing a bowl of soup. Walk over to Boris and press E. This will give him the soup, in which he promptly reaches down for a toolbox, setting it on the table. The toolbox opens, and there is a lever inside. This leads into the next objective. Leave the Safehouse (2) Now that you have the lever, walk over to the door/panel that was missing it and hit E. This will put the level in place. Hit E again and the door will open. At this point, you can step outside and receive your next objective. Find a New Exit (1) After leaving the Safehouse, you are able to walk down the hallway. Walking down the hallway to the end and taking the right turn, you hit a doorway which leads into another hallway. This hallway, however, is dark. Henry suggests looking for some light, then you receive your next objective. Enter the Darkness Find a flashlight, which is a table. Then you get the flashlight which automatically lights. Continue walking straight until you see a huge door which is a dead end, then you receive your next objective. Talk to Boris You try to talk to Boris, but he found a way out, by finding a hole in a opened vent, he crouches, then crawls inside. After a few seconds, the vent closes. Then you receive your next objective. Find a New Exit (3) The huge door opened itself, and you go through it. Then you see a huge sign called "Heavenly Toys". As its name implies, there are a few toys there, including a Boris plushie, a Bendy plushie, and a larger Bendy plushie. Go up the stairs, and through a doorway. Dialogue comes up, then you receive your next objective. Fix the Toy Machine You find a videotape that came from Shawn Flynn that foreshadows the fact that you should get rid of the toys. You go back to where you came from ( Heavenly Toys ) and pull a lever by pressing E, and press E at a mechanism which connects the wires. After, you take out all of the toys that prevent the belt wheels spinning. The first one is a Bendy plush, at a side of a belt wheels Turn on the Toy Machine After the belt wheels are clear and spinning, pull the switch that is directly connected to the power switch. Pulling the switch will cause the wall of toys to change, and you might have to pull the lever multiple times to clear the door. Find a New Exit (4) Going through the door will put you in Alice Angel's Chamber. Walking in will cause the lights to turn off and a song advertising Alice will play. After about 30 seconds, a light will turn on, illuminating a dressing room door behind a large window. "Alice" will appear there and yell at you for a second. Then, "Alice" will briefly talk to you, before a new path opens with two crossroads at the end of it, one being marked '''The Demon' and the other being marked The Angel. You can only choose one, as the other option's door will shut. * If you choose The Demon, then you will enter a gloomy inky room with a tape playing Joey Drew explaining about his beliefs for his company, and how he would use his creations as a way of cheating death. * If you choose The Angel, then you will enter a bright and colorful Alice Angel themed room with a tape playing Susie Campbell explaining of how heartbroken she feels of being replaced as the voice actress for Alice Angel by Alison Pendle. When you leave the selected room, you then continue on with the game. As you walk further on, a Bendy cutout will jump scare you, with Boris being just around the corner from it. Arm Yourself After regrouping with Boris, Henry will ask if Boris has anything they can defend themselves with, Boris will then give you a Giant Pipe as a weapon. After receiving your new weapon from Boris, you will have to continue onwards into the next room which is covered in ink. In this room, you and Boris will have to split up, as there is a door that can only be opened when you and Boris flip the same switch at the same time. Open the Storage Exit Now you must search the room for the second lever, while Boris waits at the first one. Eventually, after exploring for a while, you will come across a poster of The Butcher Gang, a group of characters from the original Bendy cartoon. Upon getting too close to the poster, an ink monster will jump out at you, and try to kill you. You will need to hit the creature multiple times in order to finally kill it and move on, as the lever is revealed to be located behind the poster from which the creature came out of. Find a New Exit (5) With the lever revealed, and upon your activating of it, you must find and regroup with Boris at the first switch. Once you do this, both you and Boris will proceed into the next room, which contains a statue of Bendy. Continuing on this path, you and Boris will enter another room, where an elevator is located. Once you enter the elevator, along with Boris, "Alice" will begin to talk with you over the speakers, claiming that she has never seen one like you before and entices you to use the elevator to visit her on level nine, telling you to follow the screams in order to find her. Date with an Angel Upon reaching level nine with Boris, "Alice" will tell you about the "twisted world" that awaits you. As you and Boris make your way to "Alice"'s location, you will come across another tape from Thomas Connor, another employee at Joey Drew Studios. In this recording, Thomas says that the elevators at the Studio tend to malfunction from time to time, saying that "sometimes they open...sometimes they don't...sometimes they come...sometimes they keep on going to hell and back." As a result of this, Thomas says that he'll just take the stairs from now on, and the recording ends. Continuing further from this location, you and Boris will finally reach "Alice"'s location, the door to which has a massive statue of Alice Angle above it, holding a sign which reads "she's quite a gal." Upon opening the door, Boris will run ahead of you, while you continue to walk down the hall. When you catch up with Boris, you enter a room consisting of several other Borises, all of which have been presumably killed by "Alice". Continuing on from this, "Alice" will begin to talk on speakers, telling you and Boris that "it took so many of them to make me beautiful" and that "anything less than perfect was left behind". Imediently after this, she tells you that "I had to do it. She made me", indicating that "Alice" and Alice Angel might be two sperate entities. After she finishes speaking to you, you will end up coming across another tape recorder, this one being from Susie Campbell, the actress who provided the voice for Alice Angle in the Bendy cartoon, or at least until she was replaced by Alison Pendle. In the recording, Susie explains how she had lunch with Joey Drew once, and described him to be "quite the charmer". After the recording ends, and you continue into the next room, you watch as "Alice" electrocutes an ink monster to death. She then tells you that she had to kill him, saying that his "tainted ink" could have "pulled her back" and that she will "not let the demon touch me again." She then informs you of her decision to spear you and make you her "errand boy" and that once you finish a few tasks for her, she will allow you to leave. Do the Angel's Bidding "Alice" then tells you to go back outside her room and await her orders. Upon leaving with Boris, "Alice" tells you to look for valve panels, turn the little wheels on them, and bring her the power cores inside them. Take the Plunger "Alice" will then give you a Plunger to use in collecting the power cores from the valve panels. Upon taking it, your next objective will appear. Collect Four Valve Cores With your Plunger in hand, you must now search the building for these valve panels and collect their power cores. After getting far enough from "Alice" she begins to talk to you on the speakers again, telling you that there a few rules that exist down here, but the one that all ink monsters know and respect is "Beware the Ink Demon." Later, as you continue to search the building for these valve panels, you come across a stairway, which you can use to get to the upper levels of the building. As you continue your search, more ink monsters and Searchers will begin to appear and try to kill you. Something to keep in mind, though, is if you run too fast or make too much noise, "Bendy" will sometimes spawn in and try to kill you. In order to avoid him, you have to find a container in which to hide in until "Bendy" leaves. When you finally locate one of the valve panels, you must turn one of three small wheels attached to them until they all have the same amount of ink in each of the containers above them. Repeat this same process to the other valve panels you find to get the power cores, which you can collect with you Plunger. Return to the Angel Upon collecting all of the power cores, "Alice" will contact you over the speakers again, telling you to return to her room and give her the power cores through a drop box just outside of the entrance to her room. Once you return to level nine and give "Alice" the power cores, she will then tell to go out again and try to find the Swollen Searchers and collect their "extra thick ink". Take the Ink Tool Warning you to be very quiet in approaching these Swollen Searchers in order to collect their thick ink, "Alice" will then give you a new weapon, an Ink Tool(See Syringe), which you can then use to kill Swollen Searchers and collect the thick ink for "Alice". Similar to the Plunger, upon obtaining the Ink Tool, your next objective will appear. Collect Extra Thick Ink Now that you have received your Ink Tool from "Alice" you must once again search the building to try and locate four Swollen Searchers, kill them, and take their extra thick ink. Once again, however, other ink monsters and normal Searchers will also spawn to try and kill you, along with "Bendy" if you make too much noise. Return to the Angel (2) Once you have collected enough thick ink from the Swollen Searchers, "Alice" will talk to you over the speakers again, telling you to, yet again, return to her on level nine and give her the thick ink via the drop box, along with her Ink Tool. Upon giving her the Ink Tool and the thick ink through the drop box, you will receive your Giant Pipe again to use as a weapon. "Alice" will then tell you to go out again and bring her parts to repair her machines. Take the Wrench With this task at hand, "Alice" will give you a Wrench to use in place of the Giant Pipe so you can collect the spare parts she needs. Find Four Special Gear Now, yet again, you must travel out into the building to find "Alice"'s spare parts and complete your objective. In order to find these spare parts, which are very specific types of gears, you must search for any gearboxes you can find across the building. Like with your previous objectives, you must also fight off ink monsters, Searchers, and hide from "Bendy" when he approaches. During your search, you will enter a room inhabited by a character called The Projectionist, being revealed to be the former projectionist of Joey Drew Studios, Norman Polk. Return to the Angel (3) Eventually, after obtaining four special gears, "Alice" will tell you to return to her again, warning you to not die on your way back up. After giving "Alice" the special gears she needs, she then gives you your next objective, telling you to destroy a few Bendy cutouts that are spread throughout the building. Take the Axe "Alice" will then explain that she has just the tool that will make your hunt for these Bendy cutouts "more enjoyable". "Alice" will then give you an axe to utilize in cutting down any cardboard Bendy cutouts you come across. Destroy four Bendy Cutouts As you have before, you must venture out into the building again, trying to locate and destroy four cardboard Bendy cutouts. After you do so, you will get the achievement, Anger Managment. With this task complete, "Alice" will talk to you over the speakers, telling you that she enjoyed watching you destroy the cutouts, but also warns you that "Bendy" hates it when "Alice" does that, warning you that you should hide from "Bendy" before he finds you. Return to the Angel (4) On your way back to level nine, if you have not chosen to hide, "Bendy" will appear and try to kill you. You must then try to hide immediately and proceed to level nine. Trivia * Brightening up the announcement trailer reveals an ink-coated microphone from the right side of the video. ** A flashback of "Bendy" from Chapter 1 appears for a split second. * Since from September 19th to September 26th of 2017, Bendy's official Twitter account started posting letters that spell out a message "BEWARE MORE THAN BENDY", presumably a hint that Bendy isn't the only villain of the game. * The title of the chapter is a pun for "Rise and Shine" and "Fall (Autumn)" as the game is released during Fall. ** This could also be a supporting hint that Alice is a fallen angel. ***Also can be due the fact of the player is ever rise and fall of the elevador in the chapter ending. * In this chapter, "Bendy" appears more often, unlike the first two chapters in which he appears near the end. * Sometimes, the first three tasks given by "Alice" is randomized. * Noticeably, most of the tasks has "four" in it. This is referred to the Chinese or Japanese translation, which means death. *This is the only chapter that can end with different images, depending of which path the player has taken. The Demon path will shows "Bendy" with his minions, whilst The Angel path will show you Boris strapped to a bed with the shadow of "Alice" looming on him. Gallery Teasers / Thumbnails DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|The "The Ink Demon is out there" teaser for Chapter 3. DEx9EzWXoAEXPTY.jpg|The "He's watching you" teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3teaser3.jpg|The "Darker, deeper, inkier." teaser for Chapter 3. INK-DEMON-RETURNS.jpg|The teaser revealing Chapter 3's release date. Chapt3trailer.jpg|The thumbnail for Chapter 3's trailer. Ch3trailersoon.jpg|The image announcing Chapter 3's trailer coming in Friday (August 11, 2017). DKakjOVW4AEZ9t2.jpg|The winning pieces of fanart from Chapter 2's success. CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|Chapter 3's release image. Letters B.jpg|The letter "B'". Bend-E.jpg|The letter "'E". DKK09OSWkAI0Jmf.jpg|The letter "W'". BewAre.jpg|The letter "'A". DKP-SvzWAAMw1WT.jpg|The letter "R". E.jpg|Another letter "E'". M.jpg|The letter "'M". DKXDh2QUEAAG4GL.jpg|The letter "O'". 0C9D7DE0-F39D-4460-8CBD-7FB17AAAB4D6.jpeg|Another letter "'R". E2.jpg|The third letter "E'". T.jpg|The letter "'T". DKhWupDXcAUN8s6.jpg|The letter "H'". DKkktUBWAAMs9AY.jpg|Another letter '"A". DKmgQtxW0AA2 rB.jpg|The letter "N'". BB.jpg|Another letter "'B". DKpgk1QWsAAl1UT.jpg|The fourth letter "E'". N.jpg|Another letter "'N". D.jpg|The letter "D'". y.jpg|The letter "'Y". Videos TheMeatly - A Quick Update!|Chapter 3 announced. Bendy "Chapter Three" - Announcement Trailer|Chapter 3's development announced. "Unleash the Ink"|"Unleash the Ink" - The second teaser trailer of Chapter 3. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Three" - Reveal Trailer 2017|The reveal trailer. "Bendy and the Ink Machine CHAPTER THREE" - Release Date Annoucement!|Chapter 3's release date reveal trailer. ru:Глава 3 pl:Chapter 3 Category:Chapters